


Faded Marks

by PFDiva



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 2m2m-compliant, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: The scent of Peter's cologne lingered in Juno's apartment after their first, fateful meeting, but Peter has his own keepsake from Juno for that day.





	Faded Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be post-series, probably, but the timeline's hella fuzzy and I don't really care.

Juno just needed something clean to wear to work.  He hadn't done laundry in a month and he had reached the point of stealing Peter's clothing.  He wasn't thinking about the fact that his laundry habits had flown away from Mars with a certain thief.  Not even a little bit.

 

Anyway, finding something that Juno could actually wear amongst Peter's things was such a wild crapshoot that he almost gave it up for bust.

 

Until he found the Dark Matters shirt at the bottom of the drawer.

 

As usual, Juno was already late for work, so he'd thrown it on without looking at it, and his coat over that before heading out for the day.  He didn't notice anything was up until he found Rita smirking at his collar after he hung up his jacket and making those weird, raunchy giggles she made when she got near Vicky's place.  Juno was suspicious and not having it.  He stayed out of the office until after she was gone because fuck that.

 

When he came home, the apartment smelled like exotic perfume and a tension he hadn't known he was holding dropped away.

 

Peter poked his head out of the bedroom, which wasn't typical.  Not since Juno had given him a key.  He usually slept the first day back, but he was up and about, looking concerned.

 

Well, he was looking concerned until he saw Juno's shirt.  Then his face did something complicated as the person he'd been for the last month fought with the person he was right now and, Juno would later realize, with Rex Glass as well.

 

"Juno darling."  Peter strode over to Juno, his hands smoothing Juno's shirt like they did when he just wanted to feel Juno up.

 

Juno did not trust that a bit.

 

"Whatever you and Rita are planning, the answer is no."  Genuine mirth lit Peter's eyes and he leaned in for a kiss.  It was like being thrown into cold water on a hot day: first it was shocking, then you realized you couldn't breathe, and last, you just enjoyed it.

 

If this was Peter convincing him, Juno might allow himself to be persuaded.

 

Juno was on top of Peter on the couch before he realized that it wasn't him Peter was feeling up.  It was the shirt.

 

"Okay, what the hell?"

 

"You're going to have to elaborate darling."

 

"You keep feeling up my shirt.  Why?"

 

"Well, you're still wearing it, and I rather enjoy touching you."

 

"I was born at night, Nurayev, not LAST night."

 

"Oh, if you insist."  Peter began unbuttoning Juno's shirt, which was a plus, but didn't answer the question.

 

"Now wait just a--"

 

"Patience, my dear detective, is a virtue."

 

"Bite me."  Peter bit him, and it was unfairly distracting.

 

Some hours later, when they were sweaty and panting on the couch, Juno picked the Dark Matters shirt to clean up with.

 

"Huh.  There's a stain on this shirt," he pointed out to Peter, showing the thief the bright, feathered stain ground into the dark fabric.  To his incredible shock, the unflappable Peter Nurayev, man of a thousand names, turned a delicate shade of pink, before very deliberately taking it from Juno's hands.

 

"I must admit that I've been hiding that since our run-in with Cecil."

 

It took Juno longer than he would have liked to put the pieces together, but he had to take a brief detour to blinding jealousy and deep insecurity.  Then he realized what Peter was saying.

 

"That's the lipstick Cecil put me in."

 

"It really did look marvelous on you, darling."

 

"It almost looks fresh."

 

"There is a reason I hid it."

 

That was so gay.  Peter was such a sap, and Juno was just as in love.

 

"I remember the exact day I stopped being able to smell your cologne in my apartment."

 

"Juno...love….that is INCREDIBLY romantic."

 

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it to my grave."

 

They shared a smile as Peter murmured a placating response.

 

"Of course."


End file.
